The Start of Something New
by SonjaJane
Summary: Murtagh's first encounter with Nasuada must have made a big impression on him. The story of how this tragic love story began.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own these characters only the thoughts in my head. Here goes nothing._

**The Start of Something New**

Nasuada walked with determination with every, step her mind focused on what she was about to do. As she approached the door she gave a slight nod to the guards. Upon her request the door opened and with the grace of a queen she eagerly stepped inside. She tried to prepare her mind as best she could for what she could expect from the man inside the room but nothing she thought prepared her for what she found.

Murtagh was lying down on his bed reading a book on the history of Alagaesia when he heard a knock on the door. He was caught a little of guard, he wasn't expecting anyone to pay him a visit. Perhaps it was Eragon, he hadn't seen him since he was taking away, maybe there was some news, good news he hoped. Although it could very well be Ajihad come to give him another chance to concede to the probing of his mind. Not knowing who to expect he decided it was best to make him self look presentable. He stood up looking for his tunic and as he was pulling his garment over his head the door opened. In walked a women the likes of which he had never seen. He was so surprised by her entrance he was completely frozen in place. She didn't speak only stood there with eyes wide open as if she was embarrassed. Quickly she turned in a frightened motion. It was then he realized that he was standing there half-dressed.

" I'm sorry for the intrusion. I should have waited for a response before I entered." She said not daring to turn around.  
" It's okay, there was no harm done. You can turn around now". Slowly she turned to face him though she did not look him in the eye.

" I am Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad." He was a bit surprised even though he shouldn't have been the family resemblance was evident. Perhaps it was more due to the fact he leader of the Varden, enemy of the king, would choose to raise a daughter in this type of environment. It raised questions in his mind like what her mother must be like and more importantly why was she here and alone?

" It is a pleasure to meet you daughter of Ajihad" giving a slight bow at the hips " to what do I owe the pleasure? Has your father sent you here in hopes that the charm of a women might change my mind."

At that statement she regained her composure. She was almost insulted but was determined not be overcome with emotion. "My father would never resort to such tricks and even he did he would still be above using his own daughter to do so." Murtagh gave her a slight smirk. He couldn't help but be impressed by her retort.

" My apologies my lady."

" Believe it or not I understand your decision."

" Really, is that so?"

" I know what your thinking, 'how can someone like me who has barely lived outside these walls understand my decision?'"

" Something like that."

" We might have grown up worlds apart Murtagh but everyone wants their privacy. Our thoughts and our dreams are our own. The mind can sometimes be the only place we can go to, to seek refuge, a sanctuary. To let someone enter your mind is like giving up the only freedom any of us truly have." As he watched her speak he noticed a troubled expression come across her face. He found himself having to fight the urge to go to her and offer any comfort that he could was completely caught off guard by her confession. How can a complete stranger understand what he was feeling? " This my come as a shock but my father actually admires your strong will." Hearing this he couldn't help but laugh.

" He admires me and locks me in here. While Eragon who gave in to his demands is free to do as he pleases. Forgive me but your fathers thinking is a little backwards."

" You can not compare yourself to Eragon. You are in different positions. He is the first free dragon rider since the days of the forsworn and the most powerful and evil man in the history of Alagaesia is his enemy. Eragon did what he had to. He needs us and we need him."

" And I guess my needs don't matter?"

" I do not know what you need Murtagh but what I do know is that the Varden does not need you."

He took a step closer to her raising his voice a little. " Is that a threat?"

Matching his movements she too moved forward raising her voice to match his own. " No, it is a fact. Your actions might be admirable but we can't take that to mean we can trust you. My father is responsible for every life here. He can't be so careless as to let the son of Morzan roam free."

" Then let me go then. I'll swear to never tell a soul where you are. My mind is strong no one will get anything out of me!"

" Even against the King himself! You grew up in his kingdom he can scry for you, find you and get whatever information he wants through his magic. It's too risky and you know it!"

" So that's it I am to stay in here forever?"

"For as long as it takes."

" So you're not here to charm me your here to scare me into giving up my mind to those twins!" Without realizing it they had begun to shout at each other and had moved in closer to on another, only inches apart. He towered over her forcing him to turn his gaze down upon her. He was fixated on her almond-shaped eyes and full lips. He was so close he could smell the hint of lavender that filled the air around her. At first he thought she was just a mere delicate women but now he knew better. If her beauty was not commanding enough her strength was.  
Nasuada was taking aback on how things had escalated she certainly didn't intend for this to happen nor did she intend to be standing so close to him. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was quite taller than her with broad shoulders and a prominent jaw line. His features were very strong and yet despite the anger that he clearly showed on his face she couldn't help but notice sadness in his eyes. She found her self wanting to reach out and rest her hand on his cheek. She wanted to know more, to help him. Slowly she came back to her senses as she took in a deep breath." As I have said before I understand your decision and I am not here to lead you away from it. I only wished to convey that untill you can be trusted, you will have to stay here." He continued to stare at her with the same amount of intensity and anger, after a while he loosened the tension in his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Well I guess if I'm to be a prisoner I couldn't have asked for a better cell. It beats life roaming from town to town. I have a comfortable bed, good food and plenty of books to keep me company.

" You are luckier than most of the prisoners my father has held." The smile she gave him was warm and sweet, he liked it.

" Well, I should be going." She made her way back to the door and gave a soft knock to let the guards know she was ready to leave." Is there anything you would like me to relay to my father?"

" Only that I wish to speak to Eragon and have some real company. Books are nice but they don't talk back." She started to laugh, he liked that too. She began to turn to leave but stopped as she heard the sound of his voice again. " And...um... maybe I could... see you again?" He said it nervously scratching the back of his head as he looked down towards his feet. It was cute and she was flattered.

" I...would like that." She gave him another smile and he discovered that he wanted to find ways to make her continue to do so. Even though she was now gone the grin on his face remained, anticipating the next time he'll get to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I own nothing**

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 2**

Nasuada stood in front of her father, her mind still a bit foggy from the experience she just had. Nothing turned out the way she had expected. She didn't plan on having an argument with the him. She never expected to find him charming and she certainly wasn't ready to see the shapely muscles of a grown man. It was all she could do not to think about them the time she was in the room with him. It is all she can do not to think about them now. A smile was just about to crawl across her lips as she started to recall the awkward yet pleasant vision to the front of her mind when the sound of her father's voice startled her back to reality.

" Nasuada, I asked you a question. What did you make the boy?" Failing to come up with an answer she gave the only she could.

" To be honest father... I'm not sure." _And he is hardly a boy. _She thought to herself.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Not believing that his daughter, whom he thought to be good judge of character couldn't get a read on this stranger.

" He is... different. Nothing like any of the people who have come in from wandering the lands. He showed a sense of composure, he is well read, passionate..."

"Passionate?" Her father interrupted her questionably.

" Well...um... just when he expressed his wish to no longer wanting to be a prisoner." She said looking into his eyes. She didn't want her father to get the impression that she let this boy, this man, get to her.

" Oh.. I see. was there any other desires the he... expressed.?" He said looking down on her sternly. Very rarely did he ever have to worry about his daughter. She was always in control of herself. Few things ever surprised her. She can take charge in whatever situation she was in. He could always rely on her. He even came to think of her as his right hand. He couldn't do what he does with out her. Yet he could tell that there was something in her voice, and in her posture that had un nerved her. She wasn't telling him the entire truth.

" Only that he would like to see Eragon." Leaving out the part where he asked to see her again as well.

"Mmm...I suppose that couldn't do much harm. You can give Eragon the message when you go to see him next."

" Of course father. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

" No that would be all. I must meet with the healers about Arya's condition soon. I have never seen her in such a state before. Durza certainly did a number on her."

" I'm sure she will recover shortly." She began to take her leave but hesitated in her step.

" Is there something else my daughter?"

" I would like to see Murtagh again. I'm sure I could figure him out if I were to spend more time with him. He could be a promising ally if he proves to be trustworthy." Her father stared at her unsure what to make of all this.

" I'm beginning to think that may not be such a good idea for you to be alone with him. We know so little about him. He could be dangerous."

" If you truly thought that you would have never asked me to speak with him in the first place. Besides you know I'm always prepared" as she motioned to the dagger on her hip, " and I can take care of myself. If that doesn't reassure you the guards right outside his door should."

Yes he knew his daughter could handle herself, he had made sure of that. She was as skilled with a blade as any man in the varden, but that is not what has given him pause at her request. It was the fact that his daughter wanted to see him again at all. For all the skill she had with the blade she had almost none when it came to boys on a more personal level. This boy seemed to intrigue her. Up untill now he never thought his daughter was interested in boys. She was always by his side ready to help him in anyway she could. She wasn't like most girls and he wanted it to stay that way. He supposed that it would happen sooner or later but why now and why him. He wondered what her mother would have to say. It was one of his few regrets in life that he couldn't give her one. At the end of the day he trusted his one and only daughter. With a sigh he finally spoke. " You are right. I know you can handle anything." He came and rested his hands on her shoulders. " Just promise you will be careful and to always keep your guard up."

" I will father." She gave him an assuring smile hugged him and left the room.

Nasuada made her way to the pulley system to reach Eragon faster. Normally she would be going over in her mind exactly what she wanted to say, but all she could come to think about was her meeting with Murtagh. She chastised herself for letting him affect her so much and clouding her mind. She went there with an objective and she didn't accomplish it. How could she have let this happen? It wasn't as if he bathed her in flattering comments all he said was that he wanted to see her again. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was simply that he just wanted to talk to her. The he enjoyed her company. It seemed to her that anybody she ever talked to was a dwarf or a member of the varden on behalf her father. She has hardly ever spent time talking to a boy just for the pleasure of it. Not since her time spent in Surda. Her life simply didn't allow for such things, but she was still a girl and from time to time she allowed herself to dream. She dreamed of a life outside the varden. A life of a marriage and filled with children, to be a mother. She dreamt of her own mother and what she was like. She wondered what she would say to her now. Would she say she was being a silly girl with childish dreams or would she say to listen to her heart? What was her heart saying anyways? It was her mind that she always counted on and right now it could not be trusted. All of this raced through her mind as she made her to meet the new dragon rider. Her mind was so occupied that before she knew it she was face to face with a dazzling blue dragon.

** This one was short but I thought it best to leave it there. No need to retail what happens next.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I had a beginning and an end but the middle was a bit blurry but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for those of you who have reviewed. I appreciate the feedback. I'm just excited that people are actually reading this.:)**

**Anyways... I own nothing blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 3**

Nasuada had to clear her mind, so she went to one of the place she knew she could, to the training grounds. A lot has happened in such a short time it felt like her world was being turned upside down. The news of Brom's death, a new rider and she actually came face to face with a dragon. Of course being apart of the varden you assume that someday these things will happen and you make all the preparations you can for when it does but the truth is nothing can really prepare you for a new life. Then of course there was Murtagh whom she never expected and how could she? He was different, a stranger, and yet there was something familiar about him and she couldn't escape it she had to know why.

"Your aim is off."

"Hmm"

"Your aim... it's off. That's unusual for you."

" Oh sorry Jormundur. I'm afraid my mind just isn't in the right frame of mind today. I thought coming here would help."

" Yes well I'm sure our enemies will sympathize with your..._frame of mind_...on the battlefield. Giving her a sarcastic smile. "I think I know what your problem is."

" You do?" He couldn't possibly...

" Of course I do. It's about the boy. Eragon the new rider. I can't say I blame you though. Him being here has stirred things up around here."

" Yes, it certainly has." She sighed. Wrong boy.

" Your father has a lot on his plate at the moment and I'm sure you have taking it upon yourself to help him carry it as you always do. You are a faithful daughter Nasuada. I honestly don't know which one of us he depends on more. However you shouldn't be so concerned with the affairs of old men."

" They are not the affairs of old men they are the affairs of the world and they affect every man ,women and child of Alagaesia." Not to mention it was men who got us to where we are. A point she left out.

" Yes you are right about that. The point though, that I was trying to make, is your a young women my lady and it's ok to act like it every once in a while". He turned to her and put both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye making sure she was listing to what he had to say." You don't want to look back on your youth and discover there is nothing to find. That being said keep your feet, apart back straight, elbows up and stay focused. They enemy will show you no mercy... even if you are a girl." Nasuada repositioned herself and lifted her bow aligned the arrow with her target, took a deep breath and released.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Murtagh sat in his room going over in his head the conversation he had with Eragon. The importance of Arya and who she really is and the behavior of the twins, what could their motives be? Was it all simply for the good of the varden or did they have personal reasons? Either way he didn't like them and felt no need to give himself to them. He really was beginning to find peace. Of course it couldn't last forever but he could enjoy the comfort of his bed and the warm meals while they lasted and seeing her again wouldn't be so bad either. He could endure this imprisonment if it ment he could see her all the time. Maybe he should try to get out of here being a prisoner isn't exactly a great way to make an impression on someone. She did say she wanted to see him again but did she mean it? Just as these thought were passing through hid mind he heard a knock at the door.

" Come in." He said curiously. To his surprise and enjoyment in walked Nasuada. He felt is blood rush through his body at the sight of her. He also felt a chuckle come to his throat as she had her eyes covered when she entered the room. " It's alright" he said with a smile " I'm decent."

" I guess I'll have to take your word for it." She slowly lowered her hand from her eyes preparing herself for what she was about to see. There he stood gazing at her with smoky eyes and a dangerously charming grin on his face. Not quite as exciting as the first time, but just as intriguing. They stood there staring at each other for sometime until Murtagh finally broke the silence.

" So you've met Eragon and Saphira?" He wasn't really sure what to say.

" Yes I did. Saphira is a remarkable sight to see." He wanted to say and so are you but instead just nodded is head in agreement. " I suppose the two of them are about to change the fate of Alagaesia." She made her way to the writing desk and sat in the chair turning it so she could face him.

" So will your father and the varden."

" Yes but without a rider on our side the scale would forever be tipped in the king's favor and we'd still have to hide in these mountains."

" You don't like hiding?"

" I don't like waiting. Don't get me wrong my father is doing a great job with the varden and I am proud to be by his side. It's just that I want to see what's beyond these mountains. I've only ever been to Surda and that was as a child. Sometimes... I wish I could be... more like you." This revelation made Murtagh burst out with laughter. Nasuada sank a little in her chair at his reaction.

" I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you, but you are strange girl. No one in their right mind would ever want to be like me."

" I know it sounds strange to you. I just mean that, well look what you've done. You've been out there traveling, fighting..."

" I've been running away" he interrupted " and right now looking at these walls is a lot better than being out there. Besides if the varden were out there roaming the land Eragon and Saphira wouldn't have a place to hide from the enemy. Neither would I for that matter. It's like you said it's only a matter of time before _he _finds me anyway." Murtagh made his way over to her and leaned on the desk. She had to turn a little in the chair to look up at him.

" You seemed to have changed your position since the last time we met."

" I've had a lot of time to think about my predicament. But that doesn't mean that I'll turn my mind over to those twins."

" You're a skilled fighter the varden could use you and you'll be fighting alongside Eragon. Not to mention you'll have a hand in taking down the king."

" I thought you weren't here to try to change my mind." He said leaning forward, looking into her almond-shaped eyes holding her gaze.

" Maybe I'm trying to get you to stay." As soon as she said it she felt embarrassed. Immediately she turned her head away from him. She couldn't believe she said something so... vulnerable. She had to get out there. As she began to stand up she felt his hand take hers. She turned and looked at him startled. What was he doing?

"Do you really mean that? Do you really want me to stay?" He took a small step towards her closing in the gap between them still holding on to her hand. The look in his eyes was hopeful and sad. She didn't know what to do or say. She didn't even want to reveal this much. Even though it was the truth. She didn't want him to leave she didn't even want him to let go of her hand.

" I admit that I've enjoyed your company." She said with a shy smile. He stepped in even closer and brought his free hand up to the right side of her temple and gently tucked the loose hair around her face behind her ear. The touch was so light she barely felt it making her want more.

" The idea... is looking better all the time." He gently squeezed her hand rolling his thumb on the smooth surface of her hand. Her breath caught in her chest and she barely found the will to speak.

" I should be going." He gave a slight nod and reluctantly let go of her hand. She turned and walked towards the door to let the guards know she was ready to leave. She turned and looked back at him with a smile. " I'll see you soon, Murtagh."

" I'm not going anywhere, Nasuada."

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will probably be the last one. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the people that have reviewed my little story. I'm so excited that people are actually reading this. I've always want to write this since I discovered Fanfic. As for as Murtagh being flirty ****I figured that before he became the red rider he behaved like any other teenage boy would. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Murtagh couldn't sleep any longer due to all the commotion going on. When he tried to ask his guards what was happening he didn't get a response, so he went on about his day as usual. If something big was going on he assumed he would be told, or maybe not, he was a prisoner after all. The best thing he could hope for was if Eragon or Nasuada came to visit him. He paused at the thought. Thinking of her made is heart flutter. He never wanted to be here, but now because of her, he didn't want to leave. When he was with her he forgot who he was, only who he wanted to be. As he laid upon his bed pondering over what he wanted to do he was interrupted by an intrusion at the door. A man clad in armor entered the room.

" Come with us. Ajihad has summoned you." Murtagh didn't hesitate at this request. He had his questions but he decided to keep them to himself thinking he wouldn't get a response anyway. Murtagh followed behind the men observing all that was going on. The people seemed to be in a rush and making preparations to leave. Looking around he got a pretty good idea of what was going on. After a while Murtagh noticed he was coming up on a large door with two guards standing outside. The man leading the way gave them a nod of acknowledgment and the guards open the door. Murtagh entered the room and found Ajihad seating at his desk.

" I suppose you are wondering wondering why I have brought you here?"

" I've made a pretty good guess on my way over."

" And what would that be."

" Your getting ready to fight the enemy. And since the varden already have experience with fighting against the servants of the empire and you as well as Eragon have experience with the shade I assume I am not here to feed you information. Which only leaves one thing." Ajihad stared at Murtagh the entire time he was talking as if he were sizing him up. It was a bit uncomfortable but Murtagh was determined not to break his gaze from his. Finally after what seemed a long time Ajihad spoke.

" You are right, a legion of Kull are heading this way through the tunnels and I don't need you for information. What I do need is all the soldiers I can get. This may be the perfect opportunity for you to prove yourself, if you wish to fight." Murtagh didn't even need to think about it.

" Of course I will. I'll take any chance I get to go up against the empire."

" Very well then. My men will take you to be fitted for armor and gather weapons. Do not take this opportunity lightly. Just because you are not locked in a room does not mean I won't be keeping an eye on you. Your actions in this battle will determine your treatment while you remain here in the Farthen Dur."

" Understood sir, and thank you." With that Murtagh turned and left. He was being led to to another part of the dwarf city. He looked around in wonderment taking in the sights he was deprived of seeing while being imprisoned. He was in awe of the accomplishments of such an intricate city set within the mountains until he came upon a sight that only the Gods could accomplish. Nasuada was walking straight towards him looking as regal as any queen. One of his guards spoke first.

" My lady what are you doing here?"

" I can take over from here. You may leave and make your own preparations."

" But my lady your father wished for you to..."

" I know what my father wishes are and they will be met you needn't worry. I will take Murtagh to his destination and then be on my way." The men looked at each other unsure of what to do. finally they stepped aside and let her carry out the order as Murtagh's guide. Nasuada watched as the men went off in another direction but Murtagh never took his eyes off of her. When they had completely left their site Nasuada turned to meet his eyes with her own. A sudden warmth rushed through her." Follow me." She said with a smirk and turned to continue walking. Murtagh stood there watching her walk away for a moment not sure what was actually going on. She had gained a little distance a head of him so he took a few quick steps to catch up. She then took his hand and made a quick turn down a different passage way. She lead him to a set of stairs that from the looks of it went all the way to the top of Farthen Dur. Surely she didn't plan on taking him all the way up there. She then took another turn away from stairs towards the middle of the hallway. She then let go of his hand and walked towards what looked like a hole win the wall. She then stepped inside and motioned for him follow. He stepped forward a little weary and stood beside her. She then started to pull on some ropes and the platform they were standing on began to move.

" Um Nasuada what is this?"

"It's a pulley system used to transport goods to the upper levels. Although it hardly gets used anymore people haven't lived up here in a while." She was grunting as she spoke she wasn't used to pulling two people. Murtagh noticed she was have some difficulties and started to help.

" I take it were not going to get my armor." Her only response was a smile. After a few minutes they finally reached the floor she was looking for. " Where are going?" He asked not being able to hold back his anticipation.

" I come up here sometimes to be alone." She then stopped in front of a door and took out a key to unlock it and stepped inside. It was a one bedroom suite with plush rug and a few chairs one with a gold colored blanket thrown over it in the main room. For the most part the room was pretty plain with a few personal touches like candle holders and vases filled with the wild flowers of the mountain through out the room. Murtagh noticed a window on the opposite side of the room which is where Nasuada was standing. He made his way over and stood beside her looking out over the bustling city. " Normally it's pretty quite and I come up when ever I get a moment to myself and read or just think. No one knows I come up here, although I think my father suspects something, but he never says anything." Murtagh looked upon her wondering about this girl standing before him. There was so much he wanted to know about her.

" So what is it that your father wants you to do." She paused at the question narrowing her eyes in what seemed liked frustration.

" He want's me to leave into the valley's with the rest of the women and children. A women I may be but I am not a helpless one and I'm hardly a child."

" Your his child and he wants to protect you. Besides someone should be with your mother." Nasuada lowered her gaze her faced softened.

" I never knew my mother and my father doesn't mention her much. I was raised by my father here with the varden."

" I'm sorry Nasuada... I didn't realize."

" It's okay, this is the only life I've ever known. I love my father very much and I am grateful to him for all that he has done for me. That is why I try to help him in anyway that I can, why I remain by his side and why I should be by his side now. I can relay messages I've even spoken on his behalf but when it comes down to a real fight I'm cast of with the rest of the women and children."

" He doesn't want to have to worry about you surely you understand that?"

" That doesn't mean that I like it. Besides why is it fair that I sit around and worry about him?"

" I never said that it was but still you're lucky. You actually have a father that cares that much about you." Nasuada suddenly felt ashamed. Not only had she been complaining to someone who no longer had a father but the father he did have nearly killed him as a child.

" I'm so sorry Murtagh I didn't mean..."

" It's okay your entitled to how you feel but you can't blame him for how he feels either. If you got hurt or killed he would be devastated. Your not like me . I'm a soldier that is easily disposable." His expression saddened as he spoke.

" If you truly feel that way why did you choose to fight?" He took sometime to ponder the question.

" I guess it's because I don't want to live in my fathers shadow anymore. I want to be remembered for the things that I've done if I'm to be remembered at all." Nasuada's heart ached for the man standing before her. They were so different but still she was able to understand him. She wanted to assure him that his life wasn't so disposable that he would be missed if something were to happen to him.

" Eragon will remember you and I'm sure he would consider it a great lose if something happened to you."

" Maybe you're right. We've gotten close in the time spent fighting together. He's as close to a brother and a true friend that I've ever had." There was a brief moment of silence that passed between them. Neither of them wanting to face what was coming but they both knew it couldn't be avoided.

" I think it's time I should be getting you back and I still have somethings to take care of." Murtagh nodded in agreement and they both made their way out the door and were soon lowering themselves to the lowest level of Farthern Dur. Just before they were about to exit Nasuada took him by the hand and before she could lose her nerve she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a warm embrace. Murtagh was so stunned that his arms dangled by his side lifeless before he finally brought them up to wrap them around her waist." Please be careful Murtagh. You are wrong to think your life is so disposable. I too would grieve at your lose." Her words filled Murtagh's heart with warmth and joy, though he couldn't find the words to express these feelings that came over him. He simply held her tighter, breathing in her scent before letting her go.

**Okay so you know how I said in the last chapter that this will be the last one well... I lied. It might take me some time to get my thoughts together but I did come up with and idea for one more chapter. So please tell me what you think about this chapter. I don't think it is as good as previous ones as far as the conversations go. I did wrestle with the thought of the two of them kissing in this one but in the end decided that it would be best if they didn't. Even if I really want them to I just don't think there characters would. RxR.**


End file.
